


Obedience

by BeastFeast87



Series: Maxvid Week 2018 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Aged Down Characters, Codependency, Dirty Talk, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Maxvid Week 2018, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Slight feminization, david is 16, its pretty vague tho, max is 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Day 1: Aged up/down ; MundaneDavid loves his adopted brother.  No one knows the extent, however.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a thing for incest tropes.

“Never have I ever… had my first kiss”.

 

Darla and Gregg each took a swallow of their drinks, cussing at Gwen.  David tried to discreetly take a sip, but seemingly failed when he saw Gwen’s eyes widen.

 

“What?!  When did you have your first kiss?!” she exclaimed, grin widened proudly.

 

David shifted uncomfortably on his floor cushion.  “Um, just a few years ago?”

 

He avoided eye contact.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?!  That's awesome David, congrats!  Who?  Was it Bonquisha in Trig?”

 

“It, um, wasn't a girl.  You didn't know then so I… didn't tell you?” he gave a small, nervous laugh.  “It's not a big deal, um, it was-”

 

_ Small hands on his chest, legs wrapped around his abdomen, harsh lips on his, baby teeth clamped around his bottom lip- _

 

“It was good”.

 

The words bittered in his mouth and his stomach turned at the truth of it.

 

Gwen frowned.  “What, so I'm the only one? That's not fair!  Gregg, kiss me, quick!” she joked.

 

Gregg held up his hands in defense, laughing.  “No way, you know I’m taken!” he replied quickly.

 

Darla waved her hand as well, mischievous.  “Looks like you’ve got one option!”

 

David’s heart sank into his stomach and his face flushed.  “No way!”

 

Gwen leaned over.  “Come on, David! I’m the only one here!  If I do it now, I’ll stop worrying about it.  Please? It’s just this once, I promise. You’re not, like, at all my type.  You know that”.

 

David could feel his resolve slip out from under him like he tripped on a banana peel.

 

He hadn’t meant for Max to see.

 

He’d opened his eyes, mid-mediocre kiss, to the blank stare of his little brother.  David pulled away and gasped like he’d been burned, and he may as well have been. “M- Max!  I wasn’t-!”

 

“Shit, sorry, kid-” Gwen began.

 

“Shut up,” Max grumbled, walking in.  “I just came for something to drink,” he replies with so casually his usual amount of sarcasm that if David hadn’t known his little brother so well he would have thought he really didn’t care and wasn’t actually livid.

 

Darla grinned.  “Sorry, but this is only if you play!  Do you know Never Have I Ever?”

 

Max nods with a frown and sits down.  David pours him a solo cup with shaking hands and licks his lips.  It tastes like cherry chapstick and his own mortality.

 

He’s so fucking dead.

 

It was Darla’s turn.  “Never have I ever… had sex”.

 

David’s hands burned as he resisted taking a sip.  No one did. They all watched each other with eager, bated breath.  David looked just past them, avoiding their eyes with guilt.

 

_ Cheater.  Liar. _

 

Max downed his entire cup.

 

“Um, Max…?  You’re supposed to drink when you  _ have _ done something we said, not  _ haven’t,”  _ Gregg says and David can barely hear over the pounding of blood in his ears.

 

“I know,” Max replies stonily.

 

“You have not had sex!” Gwen drones, unimpressed and disbelieving.

 

“Yeah I have,” Max growls and a trace of the hidden anger David knew the kid was struggling to control slipped out.  “Why do you think I was put in the system,  _ Gwen? _  Because my old man had a nine-to-five and treated me good?”

 

The room went deathly quiet.  David’s jaw may as well have been glued shut.  He doubts he could move if he wanted.

 

“Oh my god,” Gwen breathed, horror on her face.

 

“Have you-  Have you talked to an adult about this?” Darla weakly asked, tone quivering.  He thinks there might have been tears pricking her eyelids.

 

“I’ve talked to David,” Max says.

 

David swallows.

 

“Kid-” Gwen begins but Max puts his cup rim down on the carpet like an empty shot glass.

 

“Thanks for the drink.  Sorry I lost”.

 

Max leaves.

 

“David-” Darla begins, almost begging.  “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to, I swear-”

 

David’s jaw comes unglued.

 

“I think you guys should go home”.

 

No one argues.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


He was almost asleep when he heard the rustle of blankets, quiet and careful but like a crack of thunder in David’s ears.  Max padded to the door and he held his breath.

 

There was a fifty-fifty chance that Max would either leave for a bathroom break, water, or to go do something he wasn't supposed to while their parents were asleep-

 

_ The lock clicked. _

 

-Or that he would lock the door.

 

David shivered and bit his tongue, pressing into the pillow.

 

He could hear Max’s footsteps lead to his bedside and a hand land on his shoulder, squeezing painfully.  There was no point in pretending to be asleep.

 

David swallowed hard and opened his eyes.

 

The moonlight from the window blinds made pale cracks in Max’s face and caught them in white-cold fury.  David was shaking. “Let me in,” his little brother growled.

 

David shakily pulled the blanket up and Max let himself in with calculated movements that were much too careful for a ten-year-old.  He pulls the covers down and he wraps tiny thighs around David’s waist. His baby brother’s hands dipped under his sleep shirt and pulled it up and off silently.

 

David shook.  Max was always so quiet.  He remembers when they first brought him home how he would walk into a room and wouldn’t even notice Max was in it until he turned around and saw him.

 

“Did you like it?” Max growled, small, young, but so vicious and frightening he may as well have had a young lion on his chest, hungry and out for blood.  His tiny hand slipped up David’s chest, pinching painfully around his nipple.

 

David bit his knuckle and inhaled harshly at the pain.  He felt himself twitch in his pajama pants. “No,” he breathes.

 

Max pauses a moment in his ministrations and he leans down until they’re touching.  Max is so small against him that his hands barely reach his nipples. He rocks himself against David’s hips.  “You’re mine, you know. You  _ said _ you were  _ mine. _ ”

 

And he had.  God help him, he really had.  “I’m sorry”.

 

Max pulled his pajama pants down and sat against David’s clothed erection.  He could feel the wetness of lube slick the crotch of his pajama pants. David swallowed.  When Max came to him lubed and clean he knew what was to come every time.

 

He wouldn’t say no.  He could. He should.  They should stop;  _he should stop._   This was his baby brother.  Big brothers are supposed to protect their little brothers.  They were supposed to take care of them.

 

They definitely weren’t supposed to do this.

 

Max’s hand fiddled with the front of his pants, palming his erection and sending David into waves of pleasure.  David recognized this for the question it was. “It’s okay,” David breathed.

 

Max always waited up for him.

 

His brother slipped inside his pants through the crotch flap.  His breath caught and David’s breathing deepened. In just a moment, David was inside of his brother without prompt.  Max’s breath caught and David’s shout froze in his throat and cramped his lungs. He knew if he even let out the smallest breath that it would turn into a scream of pleasure as Max took him down to the root.

 

He felt blind with the white hot stimulation against him, tiny thighs trembling as his own hands wrapped around his baby brother’s hips.  David pressed selfishly into him, Max letting out the smallest of whimpers, head falling back when David squeezed him, fingers pressing into thighs that still held baby fat and the curve of youth, clutching at a waist he could wrap his hands around completely.  He could feel the faintest swell of himself inside Max.

 

“Fuck, you’re big.  I’m never going to get used to that,” Max grunts quietly, rising and falling against his older brother.

 

“Caref-f-ful,” David stutters out.  “I- I don’t want to hurt you”.

 

Max growls and angrily snaps his hips down, the headboard of David’s bed hitting the wall dangerously.  David gasps, eyes snapping shut. “Max- stop, someone’s going to hear-”

 

“Maybe I want them to,” Max snarls, but his hips slow to smooth, gentle rolls.  He pulls David up to his elbows so Max can purr into his ear. “ _ Maybe _ I want everyone in this stupid fucking town to hear us.   _ Maybe _ I want them all to know how much you love to stick your cock in your baby brother’s-  _ heh- _ pussy,” he spits the vulgar word.  “Maybe then they’ll all fuck right the-  _ ah, shit- _ right the hell o-off and we can stay like this forever”.

 

“Max-” David cries quietly.  He sits up so he can wrap his arms around his brother, hold him still so he can gently rock into him.  He’s so soft, so tight. He’d be lying if he said what Max wanted didn’t sound good to him. He wanted Max’s thighs on his waist, Max’s teeth in his neck and in his lips, Max’s cock in his mouth, Max’s tongue on his stomach, Max smiling up at him, Max curling up for a nap on cold winter days, Max and him laying on the beach in the sun,  _ Max, Max, Max- _

 

“Do you love me?” Max asks, and it’s the closest he’s ever heard to Max begging.  The desperation chases out of his throat by whispers and gasps. His small hand is around himself, tugging and stroking.

 

“Yes,” he breathes, sinking deep into Max.  He presses in hard, rocking close. Just the smallest of movements felt the sweetest, Max’s velveteen walls tight and taught and quivering around him.  He felt so sweet. He worries sometimes he won’t love Max so much when he’s bigger, and hopes he still does. He hopes this hasn’t fucked him up like it’s fucked up Max, because damn him, he does want this forever.

 

He wants to come home and see Max, bigger and broader in the shoulders and hips but still  _ so tight and cruel _ giving him mean smirks and curling his lip with mischief just like he does now.  David wants Max to still lay on his chest and for Max to ask him to carry him even though he’s too big for it anyways.

 

“Say it”.  Max is demanding desperately, trying to move his hips in large movements to no avail, David’s quick, small circles just sliding them against each other in little dangerous movements.

 

“I love you so much,” he promises.  “I’m always going to”.

 

Max grips him by the hairs on the back of his neck furiously.  “Say you’re sorry”. His tone is sweet and vicious. Desperate.  He knows David’s desperate too.

 

“I’m sorry,” he pleads, rocking a little faster.  He feels himself slipping. Max wraps his thighs around him, holding himself onto David.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

 

“We need each other,” Max snarls.  “They can't have you, do you hear me?”  Max’s hands hug him close, both of them desperately holding each other.  “I fucking mean it. You're mine”.

 

David’s hips stutter at the claim.  His stomach feels warm. He presses his lips to Max’s, filthy and horrible and so, so, good.  “Yours,” he whispers. A quiet promise between brothers. “Always yours”.

 

“Good,” Max says, and there’s relief hidden in the haughty front.  “Now fucking cum in my cunt”.

 

David obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! dont forget to leave a like and/or comment and tell me what you think! <3
> 
> Follow me:
> 
> beastfeast87.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/beastfeast87


End file.
